Futanari Diaries
by Polkatoes
Summary: A year had already passed and yet they still didn't know a thing! Not that Ruby would let them know, it would only make things complicated than needed, but will she be able to continue her flawless hiding? What if everyone is already on to her regardless of her secret? Grown!Ruby, Futa!Ruby x Harem & Lemons!
1. Entry 1: I'm Back!

**AN:** Just here to remind you that this is an M rated fanfic, so _lemons_ are inevitable, also this is a Futa!Ruby fic. Read at your own disrection.

 **EDIT** : Yang _doesn't_ know, forgot to put that at first, sorry!

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Ruby wasn't as innocent as people made her out to be—especially not since she had her growth spurt this break—but she wasn't an offender either. At heart, she was still a normal girl with normal knees.. who had thoughts of lewd things once in a while which was normal, right? She was a growing girl, and her father had already began educating her about everything she needed to know about.. her current thoughts.

After all, _only he_ knew about her _special extra_ appendage, so yes, Yang didn't know. It empowered the fact that Ruby was doing a really great job hiding from everyone else. A year—or in her older sister's case, _years_ —had already passed and yet they still didn't know a thing! Not that Ruby would let them know, it would only make things complicated than needed, but will she be able to continue her flawless hiding? Especially since lately she had been feeling a sudden and almost uncontrollable surges in her hormones, causing her to need a release in the most inopportune times! It was simultaneously nerve wrecking, yet to be honest.. thrilling as well.

Though things had been harder than before as she remembered her father mentioning something about this. Sometimes she would feel the ' _tension_ ' being too much, causing her hormones to react so spontaneously throughout puberty. She was definitely feeling it, alright.

Such as now, good thing they were still on break so she wouldn't need to deal with her morning wood in their dorms, just yet.

Mmn, taking a nice warm matutinal shower was sure nice, though her libido was begging for attention too. Ruby ran a hand on her grown wet black crimson tipped hair that stopped on the middle of her back, judging from the quick full-body mirror check she had before stepping in the shower. She was much taller now, and her bosoms had blossomed finely. Her facial features were a little more sharper, unlike the full on baby face from before. It was weird, but she liked the feeling, it was as if she had been born anew.

Though as if going along with her growth, her male appendage needed more attention now than usual.

She silently thanked her father for making her room with an en suite bathroom, before letting a hand run over her creamy skin near her hard friend. She caressed her appendage up and down and gave out low breath. It was slow at first, gingerly reaching up to her shaft and rubbing it a little before stroking back down.

A soft moan escaped her lips when her hand went faster. Her hips doing a slight buck every time her hands picked up in speed. Damn, it felt so good. It was almost like she was teasing herself, the thought turned her on even more.

Soon an experimental idea popped in her head as she began to activate her semblance through her hand, she was stroking her dick in a blur now. She couldn't help but choke out a moan at the sudden pleasant sensation she was giving herself.

"..dust..agh..haah.."

Her hips were moving against her hand now in the same speed, Ruby felt something gather deep within her as she felt her climax nigh. She was already breathing heavily, her eyes closed and her open mouth with a slight drool, she had forgotten to swallow due to the pleasure. Though the shower took care of that.

"..close.." she grunted a moan, trying to make as little noise as possible, leaning her free hand on the tiled wall. The hot shower giving her more friction for her furious masturbating session.

"..nnghhn.." she stifled a loud moan from escaping her lips, her back arched as it didn't take long for her to feel the equally hot load shoot out of her appendage against the wall. She felt her body convulse at her intense ejaculation, her knees threatening to buckle. She panted labored breaths as her high began to subside.

Ruby scrubbed herself in the shower for a few more minutes before stepping out from the steamy bathroom, naked in all her glory with a towelette around her neck, she felt very refreshed. She wiped her body dry before putting on a pair of rose boxers under her black jeans, sports bra under her turtle neck long sleeved maroon shirt and two sets of cute red and black themes socks. Gotta keep cozy! It was still winter break after all, and the cold weather in Patch didn't exactly feel that friendly against the skin.

The girl was still scrubbing her hair when a knock caught her attention.

"Darling? Breakfast is ready, better come downstairs before Yang busts you!" Ruby's father laughed when his daughter made a frantic reply.

She knew fully well what that meant.

Sighing at her father's antics, she let her hair dry naturally and opened the door, the smell of strawberry pancakes immediately welcoming her nose. With a flick of her semblance, she was already seated on the dining chair in their kitchen next to Yang, a fork and spoon already in her hands.

Yang was unsurprised, used to Ruby's speedy entrance, "Morning, Rubbles!" she pinched her little sister's cheek.

"Good morning, Yang!" the younger girl beamed on top of the morning.

"And good morning, girls," their father, Taiyang Xiao Long, who had his usual slightly tousled short blonde hair and sparkling good natured blue eyes, came in with a plate full of pancakes on his huge hand, striking a handsome pose.

His daughters laughed with a playful roll of their eyes, "Good morning, dad!"

* * *

The atmosphere was serious, as the father and daughter were straight on their backs and held serious expressions on their features. Ruby knew why she was here, lately her father had been giving her ' _advices_ ' left and right. Even going as far as to use ridiculous metaphors, yes, they were having 'the talk'.

Though Ruby gets it, she gets it. She had to be careful, she knew that. Though her father's incessant worrying was driving her crazy sometimes, she wasn't the cute 'little innocent' Ruby anymore.

She had grown!

Taiyang noticed her daughters weariness, "Ruby, I know I'm being over the top sometimes, but I'm just worried for my girl!"

"It's going to get harder once you go back to Beacon, trust me. So I want you to know what to do," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, a concerned look on his face.

Ruby had an inkling that he was speaking from experience, though did that mean that.. they were some mistake? A mistake that he wanted her to avoid, which he had failed to do a long time ago?

But..

"No, darling," Taiyang made her face him, a serious look on his face. The girl was surprised, she must've been thinking out loud.

"I don't think like that, you know you and Yang mean the world to me," he started to become sentimental before shaking his head, "I just wanted you to be 'prepared' on what may or may not happen."

Ruby felt her face heat up at what that meant, "O- Okay, dad.." she looked guilty now, "I'm sorry for thinking like that."

"It's okay, Rubes," he chuckled as he ruffled her already messy hair, "It's my fault too."

They had a tender father-daughter moment until her father continued with his task, talking to her as if she was his son about brief into an orgy.

It was for education!

* * *

Today was their last day of winter break, and they ought to leave now before they wind up going back late. Besides, Blake had been alone in their dorm the whole time, they didn't want to leave her like that any day longer. Actually they had invited her come with them, like last winter break, but she refused this time. Saying that she was imposing too much, which wasn't true! Though in the end, the sisters couldn't change her mind so they ended up leaving without her.

Ruby wondered how she was, Weiss too. Her partner was out as well with her family, though she couldn't really get what possibly she could be doing there. She didn't really look too happy going back.

"Rubes, are ya done packing?" Yang called from downstairs, snapping Ruby out of her reverie. Right! She was supposed to pack! It was still morning though so they would probably arrive there in lunch if they leave now, which was ample time to slap themselves back to reality once they step into Beacon. Plus, Ruby kind of forgot an assignment she had yet to finish back in the dorms which was due the day after..

Wow, Weiss was probably going to give her an earful for that when she finds out.

The girl placed her new clothes inside her bag, she had noticed that her clothes back in Beacon had been starting to not fit anymore, so Yang bought her new ones. She couldn't really learn fashion to save her life. Her usual battle skirt now was different too, instead of the Lolita outfit, it was now a contemporary short length Victorian dress, complete with her beloved crimson cloak, and of course with the same black and red theme. Yang and Taiyang told her it made her look more mature, which made Ruby pout.

Did that mean she didn't look mature before?

She liked it, but decided to only wear it when she was in battle. It was kind of embarrassing for some reason, for now she just opted for her trusty pairs of jeans and shirts.

She zippered her moderately sized red duffle bag and heaved it over her shoulder, she released a small sigh from her lips before going downstairs to meet an impatient Yang.

"What?" Ruby said defensively at her sister's consistent tapping of foot, looking irritable. What got her knickers in a twist?

"I'm on my days, okay?" her sisters clarified before facing her back to Ruby sharply, almost resembling Weiss' permanent mood as she held her own yellow duffle bag in hand.

Ruby made a perfect 'o' shape with her lips, "Oh."

She never really understood those 'days' since she'd never experienced them, so she just kept quiet, though a little flustered.

"Dad!" she hollered, their father was in view in an instant, "We're leaving."

"Aww, you two better visit again next time, I'm gonna miss my girls," he opened his arms and they tackled him in a hug, he laughed merrily before letting go.

"You two take care, alright?" he turned to Yang, suddenly turning serious, "And Yang, you know the drill."

As if she was a soldier, she quickly saluted their father in an affirmative manner. Ruby punched their shoulders playfully, knowing what that meant.

They were such goofs, but she knew she was too.

* * *

They arrived Beacon a few hours later, a little after lunch. Good thing their father gave them his delicious boxed lunches along the way, lest they starve to death! Okay, that was an exaggeration, but a hungry Yang and Ruby weren't something that should be underestimated either. They got their fill in their transport nevertheless and were full by the time they got off. The building of wonders and learning filling their sights one more, the sisters groaned.

Especially Ruby, she still had that one assignment to finish, "Yang, I'm going to go ahead in the dorms and finish.. work.." the thought made her want to cry, oh how she loathe paperwork.

"Wow, already Ruby?" she laughed at her little sister's unhappy face, "Alright, see you in a bit."

With a quick wave, Ruby's initial position was already nothing but a cloud of petals.

In her moment of celerity where everything was a fraction slower, she saw a few occasional familiar faces as she sped across the hallway. She slowed down when she seemed to be making a bit of ruckus due to the gust of air she was leaving behind, she looked at their startled faces sheepishly.

One of them happened to be Jaune, "Ru- Ruby?"

His voice started with a squeak as always, his blue eyes wide as saucers, taking in the appearance that was supposed to be the little Ruby he had last seen before the break. Was he even seeing the same person?

The girl in question raised her brow and placed a hand on her now shapely hips, her black crimson tipped pony tailed hair fluttering behind her back.

Jaune blinked his eyes many times at what he was seeing, as if he'd seen his favorite pokemon suddenly evolve, dust she was almost reaching up to him!

"..is it really you, Ruby?"

"No," she deadpanned, the blonde boy panicked.

Ruby laughed at him, "I'm joking it's me, Jaune! How could you forget who I am?" she mocked the feeling of hurt.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, "Well it's just.. you've really grown over the break, Ruby," he gestured randomly, which was pretty much all of Ruby Rose.

"And you weren't wearing your usual outfit so I thought you were.." he racked up his head for a better word, "..an upperclassman that resembled.. you?"

"What's with the question mark?" she crossed her arms, "And I was still growing before the break, you know."

"I know, but we were kinda used to it that time.. it just looks and feels different when we haven't seen you for a week," he continued gesturing his hand wildly, finding difficulty on making his point, "..it's.. it's hard to explain.."

Ruby looked confused as well.

"Anyway, everyone's gonna flip out as well when they see you, I just know it!" he laughed a little at his friend, "I mean, you look great!"

"Are you saying I didn't look great before..?" Ruby's tone was teasing, though Jaune didn't catch on it.

"Oh dust! No, no!" he scratched his head anxiously, afraid that he just offended his friend, "I- I meant—"

Ruby laughed once more at her flustered friend, he could barely even talk, "It's alright Jaune, I was just joking."

He sighed in relief, but damn she was merciless today! She wasn't even this playful before, guess the growth spurt really did a number on her. He wondered when he would get the same, wait.. Girls also get growth spurts too? He looked even more confused than before.

"Anyway, I gotta go now, see you soon Jaune!" Ruby bid her good bye, leaving the boy muddled with her trademark petals.

When Ruby arrived in front of her dorm room, she twisted the knob and opened the door with a little peek. Was Weiss already there? Her silver eyes darted around her dorm room, well Blake wasn't there, so was Weiss. She sighed in relief, until a voice behind her made her yelp in surprise.

She turned around to see Blake, looking at her as if she was some sort of trespassing stranger with those piercing amber eyes. She looked startled when she saw that it was Ruby though, "Ruby?"

Urk. What was with everyone looking at her in surprise as if she wasn't the same person they knew before?

She felt her face flush when she caught Blake eyeing her though, okay.. that was a slightly different reaction at least?

Blake's intense amber eyes met hers, "..you've grown.."

"Yeaaah, I get that a lot," Ruby said before walking inside their dorm, suddenly she felt like it was hotter in the room. She fanned herself discreetly, phew did someone turn the heater on too high? She looked for the machine and turned it down a small notch. She saw Blake headed for her own bed and sat there, Ruby put down her duffle bag.

After sorting her stuff a little, she laid down on her potentially hazardous bed for a while, staring at the intricate nothings on their creamy white ceiling, pretty much avoiding Blake's gaze.

..why was everything so awkward all of a sudden..?

She sat up and had her legs crossed as she landed her gaze on her faunus teammate who was now holding a book under her hands, but it was closed and only rested on her lap. Blake looked troubled.

Ruby tilted her head, "..sooo, how was your winter break, Blake?" she inwardly chuckled at the way it rhymed.

The faunus turned her gaze to her then down to her book, "It was fine, thank you for asking."

"How about yours?"

"It was really nice, though it would've been better if you came with us, y'know."

Blake smiled at their thoughtful leader, "Maybe next time."

Ruby grinned at her answer, "I'll remember that."

Alright, the atmosphere was lighter now. Though she still couldn't for the life of her understand why it felt so awkward earlier. Dismissing her thoughts, she jumped down to get her notebook and start her homework, thank dust it was Grimm's studies so it was fairly easy. Though as she rummaged through her belongings with a groan, she couldn't find the damned thing!

"What are you looking for?" Blake spoke curiously through her book at the irritable girl, honestly she was still in a bit of shock on how much Ruby had grown. She tried to not make too much fuss about it, but she couldn't deny that their leader was even more attractive as well.. in all the right places. Her face was a little warm at the thought.

"My notebook in Grimm studies," Ruby scratched her head, "Have you seen it?"

"Oh, it's right on top of the end table, Ruby," the faunus lightly chuckled at the sheepish look on Ruby's face, "I decided to clean the dorm yesterday, it was on the floor and I didn't know where it was originally so I placed it there.."

Blake had that look of 'sorry I touched your stuff' that Ruby needed to dismiss, but was it just her or was her teammate cuter than before? And why did she look so hot and bothered? Guh, Ruby swallowed at the thought, no! Those were just her thoughts, and Blake had always looked so perfectly fine! ..ugh whatever.

"It's okay, Blake. Thanks for cleaning the dorm for us," still the leader was sincere with her thanks, her teammate smiled at her.

Ruby couldn't help but feel.. 'bothered' though. Was this what her dad was talking about? She hadn't even been back that long yet she was already feeling her little friend twitching at the most inappropriate times! It was even almost ridiculous! The girl shook her head before taking her main objective seriously and doing her work, forcing herself to calm the heck down.

She sighed, she will definitely get through this, just like last year!

Nothing bad was gonna happen, right..?

* * *

 **AN:** First of all, I have never thought that I would write an M rated fic in my whole life, much less one with FUTA lemony scenes! All of this is a first for me soo.. we cool? It was actually kinda fun though, it was definitely different from what I usually do.. definitely. Still this isn't going to be a complete smut fic, since it's not exactly without a plot, but it's not exactly with a plot either. It's complicated, alright? Anyway, thanks for actually reading this thing, seriously. This is a multi chaptered fic btw, don't know when the updates are tho.


	2. Entry 2: Wait, Blake!

**AN:** Holy shit you guys, within the hours this had been up it blew up like crazy! _DAMN,_ you guys are thirsty! Can't believe so many people share the same fantasy! But, do you guys really? Things are just about to pick up the pace! I think you'll learn quite a lot about the _writer_ as you read along till the end of this weird ass story.. oh don't look at me like that! We all have our.. _dark pleasures_.

Still.. _DAMN_! Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews! It really says a lot.

* * *

Indeed, everyone seemed to flip when they saw Ruby's marvelous 'transformation', well maybe not exactly flip as in flipping a table, just a little surprised. Phyrra for example, who seemed to linger a second longer on her curves with a slight tint on her cheeks, and even Velvet who looked redder than Ruby's namesake more than usual. While it was cute in a way, it actually started to make her feel a little concerned for her senior's well being.

Weiss was only starting to react right now, and she looked like a confused banana trying to reevaluate its life choices. It didn't make sense, right? Well guess what, that was what Ruby was feeling right now as well, so no comprende.

The heiress looked at the amused Blake who was watching them both in a corner, she gestured to Ruby with a look of utter vexation on her face as if asking if did 'this' just really happen in a span of a week? Her faunus teammate simply shrugged her shoulders noncommittally.

The white themed girl face palmed at her enormous help.

"You know what," she muttered under her breath, but it was directed to no one as she put fingers over the bridge of her noise, "Whatever, I don't care."

She threw her hands up in the air before letting them fall back down to her sides with a soft plump, "I'm going over my notes."

Ruby watched as the heiress did just as she said—though Weiss made sure their gazes never met—nevertheless the younger girl couldn't help but feel a little relieved at her very Weiss-y reaction. Although she seemed to actually ignore her existence more than anything, at least that was the most normal reception she had for her growth yet.

The rest of the week had been somewhat uneventful, except for the few dumbstruck looks she received in the first few days. It didn't really last long though, as they began to adapt to her new growth, Ruby was just glad that they would finally stop looking at her as if she was one of the seven wonders of the world.

* * *

Now was the start of Ruby's troubles with her morning wood, and it was freaking hard—she meant that in a difficult way.. not like literal har—whatever. It was beginning to be more like a ritual, she'd wake up in the crack of the morning, immediately feel frisky for no reason at all and walk straight to their en suite bathroom to do her business. Hopefully, she wasn't waking up any of her teammates as she did her thing, she learned that the wall that divided them was as thin as her damn tunic!

Well, maybe that was another exaggeration, but at least it gave the exact idea that it increased the riskiness of her matutinal friskiness. It wasn't as soundproof as she would've liked. However, despite its boss level difficulty, she actually still found the whole ordeal quite.. thrilling. Which unfortunately, served as more unwanted fuel for her raging hormones.

"Tsk," she clicked her tongue at her twitching hard friend before groaning and turning on the shower, feeling the amazing warmth the lukewarm water brought from the shower head. It had been many weeks since her return, and every time she did this she felt more hotter than before.. She didn't exactly know why, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that this bathroom was shared and was used by her teammates as well.

That in this same exact position, her desirable teammates were showering, naked and sensually washing themselves with their soap—at least in Ruby's dirty brain. She grinned impishly at the thought, who could really blame her? She was surrounded by lovely maidens with fit bodies definitely akin to a soon to be huntresses. Either voluptuous, petite or just fine, they were all alluring in their own right.

Just imagining them going down on her.. ohhh Ruby, what a dirty girl she was. She bit her lip at the thought and finally began to stroke her eager boner.

She rubbed her glans for a while causing her body to shiver at the electrifying pleasure, she clenched her teeth together to stifle moans from coming out her mouth. She didn't forget to swallow this time as she caressed her dick up and down, her hips bucking against as if in rhythm.

She didn't try anything too crazy this time since it was risky, though it made her masturbation sessions a little lackluster and even not enough. It was sometimes the reason on why she would get a sudden boner in the middle of a class, the sooner she saw something that put her mind on the gutter the quicker her hormones started acting up.

As if it was the repercussions from her weak morning sessions! Honestly it made things so much harder and.. exciting. Ruby had been noticing that lately, it was weird. Was this her weird hidden fetish or something?

Suddenly a knock on their bathroom's door made her jump out of her skin, her heart literally almost leaped out of her chest! She placed a palm over where it was and calmed down.

"Ruby? Hurry up in there!"

It was Yang, of course.

But..

..holy crapola.

She wasn't done with her deed yet! Was she going to finish it? Should she even finish? Ruby frantically darted her eyes from her throbbing dick then to the door back and forth. Soon she came to a decision, she'll finish it! This thing will take too long until it goes down, she had to do something about it first! Taking a deep breath, she turned her shower to its maximum power—meaning more shower noise—and took a clean hand towel in one of the bathroom's cupboards.

She placed it between her teeth and bit down on it so it muffled her voice, she leaned her free hand on the tiled wall before tending back to her male appendage. She stroked it once more before deciding to finally activate her semblance.

"..mmnhff..!" her gluteus clenched and jerked backwards at the sudden sensation as she released a low groan through her mouthful of hand towel. She rubbed the part between the back of her head and her shaft—her frenulum—which drove her a little too crazy. After all, it was _her_ _sweet_ spot! It felt so good that her pupils rolled to the back of her eye balls, her hips were pushing against her hand just as fast.

She was breathing through her nose harshly, as her grunts and moans were muffled by the hand towel. Her climax felt so close until not a moment sooner, she felt her body tremble and her knees buckle as her heated white load shot out of her dick. She convulsed as if in an after shock once she was drained of the cum and kneeled on the floor, puffing out deep breaths when she spilled the hand towel out of her mouth, her pelvis still slightly flinching involuntarily in odd intervals.

Feeling a little weak, she pushed herself from the ground and continued finishing her bath.

Damn.

That was really intense.

After her sensational bath, the young leader finally went out of her bath feeling a little tired but refreshingly crisp more than ever. She received a raised eye brow from Yang, she simply greeted her good morning! Her older sister shrugged her shoulders before going in to take a bath herself.

Ruby looked around her room and saw Weiss gone, though Blake was already in her uniform since the leader actually woke up a little late that morning, which was why she took longer in bath than usual. Her partner was probably in the girls showers room doing her thing since she was that impatient.

Weirdly, Blake seemed fidgety for some reason.

"Uhh, Blake?" this caught her teammate's attention who winced a little, she looked into Ruby's silver eyes, her amber eyes intense as always. But there was something else in it that she couldn't quite point out, "You okay?"

"..yes, Ruby," her bow twitched, sometimes Ruby wondered if it ever got set free. She bet that it would probably feel really nice if Blake let undisturbed air graze on her bare cat ears, even for just a minute. Still she was no one to tell her teammate what to do, even if she was her leader, she should respect whatever decision Blake had for the fate of her cat ears.

Speaking of faunus ears.. didn't they had _advanced_ hearing..?

Suddenly her world cracked..

..and crumbled.

Just as that realization slapped Ruby right across the face, Blake stood up from her bed with her head downcast, in front of her rigid, stupefied leader.

"I'm.. going to go ahead and get breakfast.." she mumbled under her breath as she rubbed the back of her neck, she looked a little flushed, for _some reason_. When the older girl left the room and Ruby to herself, she couldn't help but hang a hand in the air as if attempting to stop her teammate.. but guess what? She _didn't_. Because seriously, if she did, what the hell would she say?

 _Hey Blake! You definitely didn't hear me jacking off in the bathroom, right? RIGHT?_

HahAHHAhhAHHaHAhaAHAHD—

Oh who the hell was she kidding, satan? Ruby knew that she _definitely_ did, as much as she didn't want to think that, the puzzle pieces just _fit!_ After all, this wasn't the first time Blake acted.. awkward around her! ..damn, she must've already knew for quite a while now..

The younger girl sat on Weiss' springy bed with a big elongated sigh, absolutely bogged out of her mind, the sounds of the shower head going in their bathroom somewhat calming.

Like rain.

..actually no, it was only making things worse!

Agh! She was an idiot! Why didn't she realize it sooner? Now her teammate probably thought she was some sort of incredibly horny and lusty teenager—which she indeed was—or something, maybe even _disgusting_ which was even worse! ..at least that was how she pictured Weiss would react, if ever, Blake was an unpredictable fellow.

Still, she was completely mortified.

She thought she had everything under the wraps, for a damn _year_! How could she go wrong!

Ruby scratched her already messy mane of black crimson tipped hair in utter exasperation, maybe she should stop doing the _deed_ in their bathroom?

That seemed like a good start, at least.

She silently cried in the inside, just in time for Yang to step out of the bathroom, garbed in her fresh uniform looking busty as always.

Stop it, Ruby. For crying out loud, that was her sister!

Oblivious to Ruby's messed up feelings, Yang's lilac eyes fluttered around, noting the absence of half of her teammates, "Where's everyone?"

Her younger sister stood from her seat and scratched her cheek, sighing afterwards, "..Blake went to get breakfast, Weiss is—"

As if on cue, the alabaster haired girl swung the door open, going inside with an entrance akin to a freaking princess. She ignored the stares she was receiving from her slightly startled teammates, as she gracefully placed her barely dirtied laundry on the bin before turning to them with a swift swirl of her off centered pony tail.

She raised a brow at them, the Weiss style, "What are you two looking at?"

The two simply shrugged as an answer.

Keeping the look on her face, she just faced her back to them and began to walk ahead, "Come on, we should go get breakfast."

The two sisters looked at each other for a while before trailing Weiss' back, they felt like her royal guards—or minions—for some reason but they didn't pay it much mind. They knew their snow pea liked living up to some of her various earned school nicknames sometimes, even though the _princess_ herself would never openly admit it.

* * *

Today had been very.. awkward to say the least that even Blake herself admitted. For some reason, she had a feeling that Ruby had begun to realize the full capabilities of her faunus heritage, and it certainly made things a bit.. uncomfortable between them.

Yes, she indeed _knew._

Really, it was actually one of the cons of having such a keen sense of hearing, she had the tendency to overhear a lot of stuff around her, and she shouldn't even be hearing most of them! As if the universe was personally trolling her, on the second day of the grown Ruby's arrival, she heard things that could never unhear. It was very strange because she found herself _compelled_ to listen, but at the same time she couldn't believe it either.

..this was their sweet, innocent Ruby!

But because she wasn't really as unadulterated as she _thought_ —she just couldn't bring herself to blame her favorite book, Ninja's of Love—listening to Ruby's efforts to muffle her _fueling_ moans on top of the morning was becoming a bit like her forte. Every morning her bow would twitch at the sound of her leader's rustling sheets and footsteps to the bathroom, much like how it would twitch _every time_ she heard Ruby moan.

And every time that happened, Blake could just never lay still, her self roaming _hands_ couldn't.

How could she not? Everyone was asleep, and _only_ Blake could hear this. She took it as if it was a liberty and did her _own_ deed. It was rather baffling, she never thought her body would react that way, but something about Ruby's moans were just so _exciting._ Not forgetting the fact that this was the _reality_ , unlike reading graphic paragraphs on her precious more than PG-13 books, this was really happening.

Right there, a stupid thin wall separating the two of them.

It aroused her more than those books, there was nothing stopping her.

Blake sighed before shaking her head, ever since then her mind was constantly on the gutter, especially concerning a certain black crimson tipped girl. Her leader's recent growth wasn't helping either, she was even more _enticing_ to Blake's intense amber eyes.

She rubbed her arm absently before going inside their dorm after a long day, her teammates were out in the cafeteria eating dinner, she just wanted to take a much needed bath first. After gathering her hygienic necessities, Blake began to strip her uniform and threw it in their handy built-in washing machine, she poured some laundry detergent in it before pushing a few buttons to make it work. She stepped in the shower afterwards, twisting the little knobs to calculate her desired temperature before releasing the hail of warm water from the shower head.

The raven haired girl released a long slow breath at the sensation, as if it washed away all of her tensions and worries from her skin. She did her best to avoid thinking about what Ruby could be doing in this same spot every morning, as she scrubbed away all of the impurities off her body, but not after doing her habit of turning off the shower when doing that.

However, it seemed to trigger some playful strings in fate.

In the midst of her body cleansing, she didn't notice the door quietly swing open behind her, but it was too late when she heard the hasty sounds of rustling behind. Her jaw went slack at the sight.

There was Ruby, _naked_ in all her glory, her face as baffled as Blake.

Even paler than before.

As if some compelling force made the latter dart her gaze from the younger girl's creamy white skin—that seemed sticky with some brown liquid—and toned body, she couldn't help but intensify her look of astonishment with a small gasp.

Was that.. a penis between Ruby's legs?!

And why was it erecting?!

Why was it so big?!

Blake had so many questions that her mind threatened to burst, a spontaneous reaction was about to escape from her mouth until Ruby beat her to it.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Ruby zipped her arms to grab her towel and hide the _thing_ between her legs, then noticed her chest exposed as well. She frantically unfolded it so it covered the whole front of her body. Yes, even her crimson face.

Blake covered her own body as well with an embarrassed yelp, as much as she could with her bare soapy limbs.

"OHMYGOD," the younger girl continued to panic, she was about leave the bathroom when suddenly her teammates decided to _freaking_ show up in the most inopportune time! Ruby couldn't help but quickly dash back inside the bathroom and close the door.

When their oblivious teammates didn't notice a thing, the two occupants of the tiled room stared at each other.

Faces tomato red and eyes wide as saucers.

Ruby was going to say it.

HOLY SHIT.


	3. Entry 3: Hidden Fetish!

Blake squirmed in her position uncomfortably, the realization of the slimy soap excess on her skin suddenly made her feel self-conscious. It was.. making her body confused, in a way that it wasn't supposed to. For the lack of a better word, inappropriate.

Well—her mind too, of course she was absolutely bogged out of her mind! First of all, the.. thing between Ruby's legs was literally poking through the fabric, and it was distracting Blake! Her eyes kept glancing at it more than necessary, and the fact that it was actually her towel didn't help either.

Blake swallowed.

Darting her eyes everywhere but the 'thing' helplessly, she felt her faunus ear twitch at the voices she was picking up on the other side of the wall. Which she was more than glad to focus on rather than their current plight.

It was Yang, and she was alarmingly taking steps nearby the bathroom door as she talked, "Oh shoot, I forgot to tell you guys that the door knob to our bathroom broke a while ago.."

Blake widened her eyes, her amber gaze landing onto Ruby's tomato form in pure instinct, which she immediately regretted.

She heard Weiss' voice being slightly irritable as always in response, "Then you should've told us sooner, what if any of us got into an 'accident' because of that?"

"Why did it even break?"

"I kinda.. broke it?"

After Blake heard Weiss groan, which she found herself doing as well, she tuned them out. The heiress' words being so on point akin to her current predicament that it almost physically hurt.

She shook her head before twisting the little knobs to open the shower, just to let them know that there was someone inside. Yang seemed to pick up on it and left the door alone. Blake sighed in relief.

However she heard a small yelp from the other occupant in their bathroom which caught her attention, it seemed like Ruby had finally realized her raging.. thing going through her kitty towel. She quickly turned her body away from Blake, with a slight bounce from all the right places.

Yes, including the thing.

To be honest, Blake was getting curious now, which was very weird. After all, a normal person would probably think it was absolutely revolting, but Blake was not by any means, a 'normal' person anyway. She was a huntress in training, a faunus, an ex-member of the White Fang..

..and an avid erotica reader.

To the point that she had probably already read most kinks out there, which may or may not have helped her react somewhat calmly on what was happening.. not that she was proud of it or anything! And it wasn't like she wasn't fazed either, sure she'd read stuff about people like these, they were called.. futanari, or something. But that didn't mean she actually believed they exist! Well, until now.

She still couldn't completely wrap her mind around it though, of all people to have extra.. tools in their body their supposedly cute and innocent leader was one of them! Not that it was a bad thing.. it was just..

It was.. exciting.

Blake tightened her hold around her body at the thought, but more on wrapping her arms around herself rather than covering her private parts. A hot and bothered look on her features. Her legs began to fidget, as her eyes discreetly stole glances to the other girl who looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

..cute.

Blake, no.

This was bad, she tended to lose control whenever she was in heat. That was why she kept them under control as quick as possible. Groaning inaudibly, she bit her lower lip at the antsy feeling of repressing her arousal.

Just when she was trying to keep her stupid hormones at bay, something about Ruby's movements caught Blake's keen eye. The former looked so restless, and the brief glances where their eyes connected felt as if there was electricity in the air.

It was a feeling that they couldn't help but indulge themselves to, and somehow along the way, the two began to unconsciously ogle each other. Their hearts beating fast as if almost in harmony.

Suddenly, a loud voice snapped the two back to the reality of their situation.

It was Yang!

They never really thought that they were going to say this at some point in their life but.. thank god for noisy Yang!

"Ah Ruby's taking so long!"

The said little sister flinched at the mention of her name when she was just right 'there' beside her.

"I'm going to go kill some time in the gym, you coming princess?"

"..I suppose we can work on our joint attack."

"Cool!"

Ruby immediately perked up at the incoming opportunity to escape, as if the sun was peeking through the thick dark clouds after a day of relentless rain. She pressed her ears against the door and heard their dorm's door open and close.

She leaned back, and slowly turned her gaze to intense amber ones.

After a moment of staring, the awkwardness from earlier came back, ten fold. The thought of the two of them alone once more somehow managed to actually make things worse, and the sight of Blake in her incredibly alluring wet form due to the shower head made it inexplicably hard for the leader to tear her gaze away.

Grabbing every bit of her untainted thoughts left, Ruby simply laughed nervously as she did her best to hide her boner from the faunus as much as possible. As if things couldn't get any more awkward..

Though the intensity of Blake's stare almost made Ruby tremble inappropriately, there was just something about the feeling of being under someone's mercy.. that she found.. arousing..

Such as.. the way she looked at her was just simply.. enrapturing.

Shaking her head, the leader found her voice and with a swallow, she spoke, "I'm.. I'm going to go now.."

And with that she was out in a flash.

Unaware of the quirk in Blake's lips after she took off, apparently catching the leader's slight shiver, which seemed to have turned a hidden switch somewhere in her on.

* * *

Ruby could not stop thinking about her recent plight with Blake, it had been a day since then and she couldn't even look at her faunus teammate the same way. All she could see was the curves of her teammate, her perky breasts and her flushed cheeks. It made her so flustered, which didn't exactly help quell her indecent thoughts.

The leader sighed as she laid back her head on the comforts of bed, she was alone in their dorm as of the moment, it was a Friday afternoon, and her teammates seemed to have plans for themselves today.

Yang was out to.. who knew where, Weiss was probably shopping or something, and Blake..

..Blake was most likely in the library..

Or so she thought.

For the said girl entered the dorm.

There was a crippling silence between them when their gazes met, intense amber eyes boring into silver ones. Suddenly, the images of the bathroom ordeal flashed in Ruby's brain causing her to redden in embarrassment.

Eventually, she broke the eye contact, unable to lock eyes with the source of her recent dirty thoughts.

Ruby wanted to get out of there before the tension suffocated her, or worse, before she do something she will regret forever.

The girl cleared her throat, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. Though she found it difficult to even move because Blake's eyes refused to look anywhere but her.

"Uhm.. Hi, Blake." the leader began, her voice slightly jittery which didn't sound very conversational. She slowly went down to the ground as she talked.

"I was just about to leave so.." she trailed off as she walked over to the door to leave the room, she felt Blake's eyes trailing her body movements.

She didn't know why, but there seemed to be something else in her eyes today. It looked a little darker than usual, and even more intense, it was as if she was in a rather.. peculiar mood.

But little did she know, that she was about to discover what 'peculiar mood' it was.

When she was almost touching the door knob, she felt her hand being grabbed by Blake, which almost made her jump out of her skin at the sudden contact. Immediately the leader turned her attention to her teammate, she looked.. guilty, conflicted yet.. a little excited?

"B- Blake?" Ruby called out in surprise, utterly confused on what was happening. The myriad of emotions on Blake's usually neutral face completely took her off guard.

"I'm sorry, Ruby.. but.." the faunus' breathing was strangely erratic that it was worrying, "..I have to do this.."

Before Ruby could even react, she saw Blake lock the door and push her against the wall. Soon, she found herself locked in a heated kiss with Yang's partner, who never in her wildest dreams had she expected to ever even come close as to doing 'this', with Blake of all people in real life.

Ruby was in shock, she couldn't even think, but the moment she felt Blake's wandering hands under her shirt, her mind went blank. It didn't take long for Ruby to respond to Blake's ministrations, and let her own body do what it wanted.

Their kiss deepened when Blake took the lead and swiped a tongue over Ruby's lower lip to gain entrance, which the leader obliged to. Their tongues began to swirl with dominance, with Blake having the upper hand as she explored Ruby's mouth in slow teasing motions.

Soon it became slow when Blake had cut back a little on being too aggressive and focused on exploring her squirming leader. She found out that she really like the way she shivered under her touch.

Ruby let out a small moan.

Blake loved that sound.

The leader felt Blake's hands snake its way towards the front of her pants where her throbbing bulge was located, she couldn't help but make a sharp moan in the kiss when the raven haired girl started palming that area.

It felt so good.. it drove Ruby crazy.

Blake broke the kiss to catch their breaths before kissing Ruby's neck, rocking her body slightly against her as her hand on Ruby's crotch went a little higher, to the area where she felt the definition of the tip of her.. appendage.

She began to rub that area slowly, eliciting more moans from Ruby which only made her want to hear more.

"B- Blake..." Ruby gritted her teeth as she felt the fabric rub against the tip of her dick, it was so sensitive that she couldn't stop herself from moaning, and the way Blake rocked her body against her was so.. arousing..

They both wanted it now more than ever.

Blake detached herself from Ruby and led her to her bed, pushing her onto the bouncy mattress. She crawled onto the dazed girl and began to give soft butterfly kisses on the exposed parts of her skin.

The girl shivered with every touch, relishing on the pleasure she never thought she will be having.

Blake's hands ran against her soft skin, from her navel up to her arms, then her hands. Her eyes were closed, until she felt her hands being tied against the bed post. She stared at Blake in confusion.

The said girl simply leaned over, her breath hot against her ear, her voice unusually husky and seductive, "Just relax and be a good girl..."

And with that, all the fight left in Ruby was gone. She didn't know why, but she absolutely loved how she was under her mercy.

She heard Blake giggle teasingly, and at this point, she knew that she was facing a completely different side of Blake right now. It was obvious that her previous reserved demeanor was thrown off the window, probably the moment their eyes first met today.

"I never thought you were into this stuff, Ruby.." the faunus said in a sultry voice, tracing a finger over her collarbone, down to her breast where she slightly put pressure on where her perked nipples where, then to the tip of her member.

"..nhnn.." Ruby could only swallow, her breathing labored, there was no denying that her body was aroused beyond comprehension.

"But I never thought that I would like this either..." Blake continued before beginning to unzip Ruby's pants, revealing her dark crimson boxers underneath, as well as her huge bulge.

"Wow, it really is big.." the faunus blurted out without thinking, a look of amazement on her features.

She became even more excited.

Blake began to rub her crotch once more through the fabric and was enjoying Ruby's little moans.

Deciding to finally get into action, she pulled out her dick and began to stroke it up and down.

"..aaahg.." Ruby shivered under her touch, and her hand leaned back slightly against Blake's bed. She never thought having another person touch her dick would feel this good, it was definitely better than doing it herself, and adding the fact that she was tied up like this..

She might get addicted to this..

Blake continued to stroke her dick, and eventually stayed between the tip and the shaft, which made her moan loudly, "..ahhn.. nnhhh..."

"Oh? Is this your sweet spot?" the raven haired girl noted before focusing on that part entirely, she watched in fascination as Ruby's hips rocked against her hands, her back was arching in pleasure.

"..hahh..I'm close…" Ruby moaned, clenching her tied fists as she felt the hot load threatening to shoot from her penis, there was a slight drool in the corner of her mouth but she didn't care. She felt too good to even swallow.

Suddenly, Blake picked up in speed in the same spot, causing her to gasp a moan, "..haahnnn! ...cumming... " her body arched as she was about to cum.. until Blake let go before she could even get her release.

She felt all the high being pushed back as she gasped in protest, "W- Why did you let go!?"

Her dick was throbbing so hard, she wanted to cum, she needed to. She wanted Blake to touch it, yet she only looked at her in a slightly sadistic fashion.

Ruby shivered under her gaze as she squirmed, somehow trying to rub her appendage into something, it desperately needed to be touched.

But she couldn't she was tied!

"What do you say?" Blake began to talk, running a finger over Ruby's throbbing dick.

Was she.. teasing her?

She was teasing her!

The faunus began giving the girl singular strokes, which made her body arch everytime, she was so close to cumming yet she couldn't.

Although it was horrible, she strangely like the way she was being teased..

"Please.. please touch me.." Ruby panted, her eyes clouded, yet pleading.

Blake smirked, pleased with her pleas, before finally giving what she wanted. She stroked Ruby's dick once more in her sweet spot, causing her to moan even more.

"..ahnn yes... ahhhghn.."

Her hips were rocking against her hand, until she felt it stop again, but before she could protest, she felt Blake's warm wet mouth over her dick, she let out a sharp moan, "..ahhnn! Blake.. hahh..."

It felt so good, the way Blake sucked her sweet spot drove her mad, she felt her pupils roll in the back of her eyes as she felt her climax nigh, before feeling her appendage being shoved into Blake's mouth.

"I'm cumming..!" she arched her back as she felt her hot load finally shoot out, and into Blake's mouth.

Her body convulsed as her orgasm began to subside, she was panting and was relishing the feeling of her climax. Blake sucked her load dry before releasing her dick after giving it one more suck.

Ruby's hips trembled due to her penis being so sensitive.

Her breathing was laboured, but soon became normal when she got a moment to recover. Her dick wasn't as hard now too. She looked at Blake and saw that she was licking her lips, a predatory look on her face.

"Tasty." she remarked, before placing a finger on her chest, a teasing smile on her lips, "Don't think we're done yet."

Ruby could only swallow.

* * *

 **AN** : Sorry for the super duper late upload. Tbh, this is the first time I made a full blown lemony chapter so uhh, I hope I did well (on what exactly? lol).

Okay, so here's a question people;

Should I continue their scene or just move on to the next girl? If the latter, who do you want it to be?

Hope to see you guys next time!


End file.
